Can life be differnt the second time round
by iluvorangutans
Summary: An 18 mouth journey that Jane and a new female addition to the team adventure on. It explores the past and the future, and weather life can be different a second time round.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I must warn you my spelling and grammar is terrible. I don't know if this is any good but reviews are very welcome good or bad. See what you think.**

**I own nothing although the woman Patrick meets is of my design…**

Time seemed to slow down, as the bullet came towards her, not just to her but to Patrick as well who was standing at the other end of the dimly lit corridor. Their lives were finial happy and now it was all going to be taken away.

18 month earlier...

It was a beautiful sunny day, things were slow in the office so Patrick Jane had taken a break from lying on his couch and was enjoying the morning sun shine whilst sitting on a bench down the street not far from the CBI headquarters.  
He had been sitting there for a few minutes with his eyes closed, enjoy the warmth of the sun's rays on his face and listening to the sound of the lively street. When he open his eyes there was a young woman sitting on the other end of the bench.  
"It's a lovely morning" She commented, after a few moments.  
"Yes. I love to see the blue sky" Jane noticed. She was a very attractive woman, but he was finding it difficult to read her, most people were like books to him the small little details, that most people can't see, were like a language to him but she was like a book that had been left out in the rain and that puzzled him he always could pick up on the little thinks that told him about the person, well almost always.  
"I love the blues sky so fresh and clean, it always seems to make your day better." She commented with a distant look in her eyes. The only thing he could tell was that the way she talked and looked at her surroundings wasn't like most people look at them it was like she wasn't feeling the sun on her face but like she was recalling the sensation from a memory instead.  
Then as quickly as she had appeared she had gone, she had got up and quickly disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the busy street. And Jane kicked himself, he had spent too much time concentrating on the detail and now couldn't even remember the colour of her eye. This was an interesting woman and he wanted to know more.  
This encounter was strange to her to, it was the closest thing to a normal conversation she had had in 2 months. She had enjoyed this glimmer of normality, although she longed not just to remember what blue sky felt like but to feel in again instead of the numb sense of pain and despair she had felt for so long now. She was also intrigued by the way this man had held himself, the way his intense green eyes had studied her and the way he look at his world. But she couldn't dwell on these thoughts, she had a goal and that was all she lived for now. She had seen what she needed to and now she had to go.

2 days later

The team now had a case, the murder of a young woman. She had been messily stabbed and drugs were found in her apartment. Lisbon and Jane were about to go in to a coffee shop for refreshment, when that same woman Jane had encountered on the bench court his eye a little way down the street. He intently left Lisbon side and when to learn more about this lady that was standing next to a doorway causally studying her phone.  
He stopped bolting towards her and approached her in a less startling walk. She was shock to see him again but he had brought unwanted attention to her and the person she had come to watch would be walking past hear any moment.  
"Hi," he said.  
But then the man who she had to avoid being noticed by just walked round the corner of the street. So she did the only thing she could think of, however crazy it might be.  
She grabbed Jane by the collar pulled him into the shad of the door way and started to kiss him. What as she doing?  
Jane rather shocked by this very unexpected jester just stud there and let himself be kissed, very well he notice for what he thought must of been a minute or so, then when she was shore that the man was far enough away not to notice this her, she let him go. And strolled off leaving Jane rather started standing on the pavement, whilst the intriguing brown hair, woman walk off down the street asking herself why the heck she had pick such a stupid method of keeping herself hidden. In the time they had been so closely together Patrick had got a chance to study her.  
She had shoulder length wavy chocolaty brown hair. Her eyes were sapphire blue deep, clear, luminous, shining medallions of intoxicating blue that seemed to lock you in their view but the deeper he look the more pain he could see in them anger and grief. She was not tall but not short a couple of inches less than him maybe 5' 6".But she had a strong air about her powerful but a little lost he thought like she could of be fighting some strong emotion and it was taking concentration to control but he couldn't work out what was coursing her to show such subtle but deep emotions. He assumed that sometime had happen in her past that most of been painful and the inquisitive part of him longed to know more. She could tell he was charismatic if not a little arrogant from the way he held himself against her but it feel like he was uncertain, like he hadn't been so close to a woman in so long although she wasn't shore. It was like he was wearing a mask to hide something painful deep down. And he had the softest blond curly hair that her finger slipped throw as their lips pressed together and she had to admit to herself that it felt good to have another human being so close to her body again. 

Lisbon had by this time made it to were Jane was standing feeling rather confused at witnessing a woman she definitely didn't recognise kiss on the lips Jane the man that hadn't even looked at another woman in that way since his beloved wife had been so tragically taken from him.  
"Who was that?" She question very bluntly.  
Confusedly he replied "I don't know" with a totally bewilder look on his face.  
"Ow! So you just darted down the street to be passionately kissed by a woman you don't know."  
With a look of slight confused on his face he ashore her "Yes. I promise you i have only ever seen her for 2 minutes sitting on a bench before. She just kissed me." Lisbon was shore he was lying, he always lied, this was so typical of Jane not telling her but was it really her business. But just then Lisbon's Phone rang and new information on the case had been found so they were going to have to go, without the coffee she was dying for.


	2. Arrested

**Hello! Hola! Bonjour! Thank you so much for the reviews. I know nothing about how the police work. Please bear with this chapter more is revealed in the next. Here's the next part hope you like it...**

_Just under a week later_  
The team had had a break in the case, a man's finger prints had been found at the scene were Hannah Young had been stabbed. The man's whose fingerprints they had found, worked in the office were she had been a cleaner, from what Van pelt could tell, he was doing something suspicious in his account so they logically suspected drugs, and this with other evidence meant that Lisbon and Rigby were going to go to his office and take him in for questioning and they had a search warrant, plus Jane had decided to tag along.  
It was about 1 o'clock in the afternoon, his office was in on the same street that Lisbon and Jane had gone to try unsuccessfully to get refreshments from when they had first got the case. There was a back entrance down a side alley and so not to cores to much of a fuss if things went messy, this was the entrance they decided to take.

Rigsby knocked on the door that was covered in peeling blue paint, they knew someone was in there as they could see light coming throw the glass at the top of the door. The front of the building had look very respectable although the back was not of the same appearance, there was rubbish in the alley and everything was covered in a thin layer of grim as through no one had cleaned down here for a long time.  
"CBI, open up. We have some questions we would like to ask you involving the murder of Hannah Young." He shouted authoritatively.  
He repeated similar commands several times and after a few minute, Lisbon stated.  
"We have three chose, firstly we can come back later and waste more time sad excuses for a man, secondly as we have a warrant we could break the door down or thirdly I could allow Jane," Who at the sound of his name stop leaning against the wall at the end of the alley way and came and paid attention. "I could let Jane work his magic on the door, something I will never suggest you to do again, but I want to get this case closed fast." Cho new Hightower was breathing down her neck. She glanced at Jane who was casually approaching them having heard every word and before a proper course of action had been decided, he had pulled a paper clip out of his pocket and was fiddling at the locked door.  
Under 3 seconds later he proudly stated "Tedda!" Turning the handle and unlocking the door and then moving back to a safe distance.

When she had heard CBI shouting at the door she did nothing, she had locked it behind her when she had come in and had expected them to leave when they received no answered. Anyway she had come here to find the evidence she needed, she frantically typed at the computer, she was good with computer although the man that was lying on the floor unconscious had heavenly pass-worded his computer, likely to prevent anyone finding what she was looking for, so it was taking her longer than she had expected.

Rigsby swung the door open, both him and Lisbon had their guns raised as they didn't know what was on the other side of the door and it was not what they had expected. As soon as the door opened the woman, the same one who had kissed Jane, leaped out of the chair and raised her gun. She shot the light in the sealing coursing a shower of sparks and creating some confusion. It was a typical small business man's office, cream walls, a large desk on the opposite wall to the ally way door with - photos, a computer and stationary on it.  
The woman elegantly swooped, in what Rigsby thought looked something between a backflip and a cartwheel, the whole time keeping her gun tamed on the two agents. Lisbon fired although the mysterious woman anticipated this and moved and by what must of been some crazy coincidence the bullet she fire collided in mid-air with the Lisbon bullet.  
But then she decided that there was no need to for this conflict she knew that she could of escaped but considering her job position they could do little more than interrogate her for a few hours. So not wanting any more blood on her hands she disarmed her gun and raised he hand calmly.  
Both Lisbon and Rigby were a little shock by what had just happened, the way she had moved, fired her gun and conducted herself lead both of them to realise that she was highly skilled in this sort of confrontation – Rigsby's first thought was assassin and Lisbon some sort of secret agent. But they couldn't dwell on it.

Lisbon whilst keeping her gun targeted on her authorised "Your under arrest for assaulting a federal agent, amongst other things." She wasn't a hundred per cent shore what to charge her with.  
At the same time Rigsby walked over to her, a bit worried that he was about to get his arm broken or something, he hand cuffed her, then pushed her up against the wall. The woman did not enjoy being man handled in this way but simply stated "The man's not dead just unconscious and you will only find the gun strapped to my leg. Ow and I'm FBI special branch but don't have a badge."  
He searched her for any dangerous weapons, only finding the gun on her leg.  
Lisbon called, "Jane it's safe for you to enter." She walked over to the body of the man she had come to arrest, there was a pulse so she took out her phone and dialled for an ambulance.  
Jane walk in and was a little bewildered to find Rigsby walking the intriguing woman out.  
"Rigsby wait. What are you doing her," he asked.  
She look at him with her beautiful blue eyes, "It's a small world, I'd love to talk but I'm in a bit of a rush." She said sarcastically and Rigsby continued to lead her out, leaving Jane standing in the door. Jane hated not knowing everything.  
She was at the other end of the ally when he shouted after her, "What your name?"  
She simple replied without turning her head, "Rose."  
Rigsby took Rose back to headquarters, where she knew the outcome would most likely be a few hours of them hopelessly ignoring her and the her getting bored and making her boss get them to release her.


	3. Chapter 3 Who is she

**Chapter number 3 **  
Rigsby lead Rose throw the corridors of the CBI headquarters hand cuffed. They reached the interrogation room and he told her professionally.  
"This way please madam." and he gave a hint of a smile, she might just have tried to shot him but she was pretty hot.  
She was seated in the interrogation room, shortly followed by Cho, Rigsby and Jane. Cho and Rigsby sate opposite her and Jane had pulled up a chair to the side of the table. Jane had left 5 minutes after Rigsby, he had to know more. On the other side of the one way glass was Hightower who was intrigued by the phone call she had got about this woman and had decided to oversee the questioning.  
Rose deliberately stretched widely spreading her unhand-cuffed arms wide apart.  
Rigsby face look bewildered "But I hand cuffed you" he said confusedly.  
"Yes, I picked your pocket when you were distracted starring at my chest." She explained with a flash of a wide but sarcastic smile. Rigsby turn crimson, Cho gave him an awkward glance and Jane chuckled softly, she was a talented woman.  
Rigsby said with great embarrassment, "I think I will leave this one to you." and he got up, left the interrogation room and went to busy himself with paper work.  
She laid her hands, the cuffs and key on the desk. Cho was a little unsure what to do, he always tried to stick to the book, but it had never mentioned what to do when the suspect pick pockets your college and unlocks her hand cuffs. So he simple carried on like it hadn't happened and rehand-cuffed her and got on with the questions.  
In his usual unemotional tone, "Can you please state your full name?"  
"Special agent Rose Athanasia." She saw no point in lying. Hightower new Rose Athansia was going to cores her a headache, she just hoped she would minimize the damage.  
"What were you doing in Paul Steven's office?" Cho asked.  
"Looking around." she said. Jane was fascinated by her, she was total with ease with Cho questioning.  
"Can you be more..."  
Jane butted in. "You're very good, especially at hiding your emotions. But i can see pain, it's in your eyes, not at the first glance but deep down. What is coursing it?" He got no physical response, not even the flicker of her eyes. Cho gave him a question glace; he wasn't shore how this was in the slightest bit relevant.  
She replied simple "Someone died, people die, one day we all die, the people we leave behind have to cope with it." She knew this was cold but she wasn't going to spill her guts. Her response silenced Jane, she didn't mean this that much he could tell, but he let Cho continue and just observed unusually quietly.  
After about 20 minutes of the very persistent and persuasive Cho trying to find out why she was there and what she was doing, but getting nowhere, she got bored. She elbowed her phone out her pocket and bounced it on to the table. At the same time Lisbon walked into the room on the other side of the one way glass.  
"I'm calling my boss." Rose informed Cho and Jane.  
Cho let her, he didn't know how else to move things along. She carefully punched in the number and put it on speaker.  
It rang. A ruff voice man answered, her Boss. "Rose, 2 weeks, that's too long, I'm worried about you."  
"Yer yer, sorry. I got arrested by the CBI."  
"You can't keep doing this, you can't keep running. I'm on speaker right, CBI agents; hi I'm Tim sterling, head of the FBI. I'm coming to get you, I'll be about an 25 minutes." Jane could hear her relationship with her boss was strange he cared about her. She had expected him just to get her released, not to come here and get her, she thought he was going to give her a really long talk about how she couldn't continue on like this, but she wouldn't listen she had her goal and she wasn't going to let him get in the way.  
"The head of the FBI" Cho questioned, if it was true then this guy was right at the top of the law enforcement hierarchy.  
"Yes. He will be here in 25 minutes, but he doesn't sign autographs." She replied sarcastically. She knew her Boss was very influential and that he could promote an agent like Cho easily.  
Jane had had an idea, "We have 25 minutes, let use ask you 3 questions and you answer them strait and truthfully." He didn't think she would agree to this or that if she did she would be truthful but it was worth a try.  
"Ok, 3 questions." They seemed good people and she knew it must be frustrating to get nowhere for half an hour.  
"Can I hold your wrist?" Jane asked.  
"Ok." She gave him her wrist although she thought he should know and she rated off the long list pausing after each one. "I've climbed Everest, visited mars, had a tea party with green masons, my favourite colours green, I have never been to china, you have blond hair, I can fly a helicopter and the capital of England is Paris." He got no change in her pulse when she was clearly lying or telling the truth. So he let go of her wrist knowing that her pulse wouldn't tell him anything.  
Before Cho could open his mouth Jane asked kindly. "What happened? Who did you lose?"  
She took a deep breath. She had promised honesty. So she just told them. "My husband, my best friend, my college and my future... The best thing that had ever happened to me." She looked down at her lap, "The person that held me together when my world started to fray at the edges. The reason I lived, my heart." She paused. "Scot Athanasia, died in my arms 63 days ago. On the day when the sun stop shining and I stopped feeling. So that's why you see pain." Her voice was full of pain and there were tears in her eyes but she wouldn't cry she couldn't, she had to be strong.  
The room was filled with an eerie silence for a few moments, Jane felt guilty he wanted to know what had happened not to course her pain. Final she regained her composure, concealed the pain and said clearly and confidently. "Question number two." She gave a weak smile; Jane didn't know how she had the strength.  
Cho didn't know how she could keep herself stronger when her heart held so much pain. "What were you doing in Paul Steven's office?"  
"I was looking for evidence, a connection and a location. He sold weapons to the terrorist group that was responsible for the deaths of 5 of the FBI finest team. I was going to ensure that Paul Steven got life without parole."  
"Your team?" Cho continued.  
"Yes, I was the only one who made it." This made everyone else in the room think about what they would do if they lost the rest of their team, Lisbon didn't understand why she had just knocked the Guy out and not shot him.  
"Do you know anything about Paul Steven's connection with the death of Hannah Young?"  
"That's four questions. Not much more than you do, but he did do it. No more questions."  
They spent the rest of the 25 minutes in silence, each one thinking about what had been said. Hightower and Lisbon went to go and greet there guest, who arrived as he had said in within 25 minutes.

He pulled up it a big black car with blacked out window. He was a tall, well-built man with a closely shaven head and dark sun glasses. He had a powerful presents, the one of a strong leader and the sort of person you don't want to argue with. He greeted them, "Hello, I'm Special Agent sterling, you are."

"I'm Special Agent Hightower I'm head of the CBI and this is Special Agent Lisbon, she head of the team that Agent Athanasia was involved in."

"What did she do?" He asked.

As they walked throw the building Lisbon explained what had happened in there little run in, he didn't seem at tall surprise, he knew how easy she could of shot them or escaped and he knew why she didn't and why she was there.

"Yes, you say she tried to shot you, no she merely caused a distraction. She part of our highest skilled unit, well she was. She doesn't miss her mark, if she had wanted to kill you, you would be in the morgue now." He explained. "But I apologise for her behaviour, since the deaths of her team and husband she has been a little less, well she hasn't been herself."

They reached the interrogation room.

"This is special agent Cho and this is Jane our consultant." Lisbon introduced.

They all shock hands.

"You are concerned about her." Jane pointed out.

"We worked together for 10 years." Rose stated.

"Your concern is deep, more than just for a College." Jane continued.

"We have been through tuff times." Stirling informed him. This Jane guy was perceptive but he wasn't here to talk about that.

"Who else do you have in your team Agent Lisbon." He asked strait to the point he had an idea.

"Other than Jane and Cho. Agents Rigsby and Van pelt." Lisbon answered.

"Hightower may I have a word in your office please" Asked Stirling.

"Yes." She replied. They left the room and were gone for about 20 minutes.

When they came back Stirling explained his plans. "Ok. Hightower here has agreed to my plan. Lisbon I would like Athanasia to join your team for 3 months. She would still answer to me, but I think she needs the sterility of a team right now instead of her current curse of kayos. Rose you only have to choose this or you go on compassionate leave. I will hand your case over to another team although you will be kept in the loop. Dose everyone agree." No one real had a chose. So his plan went a head from tomorrow Rose was to be the newest member of the team, it was not what she wanted but there was no point in arguing. She would embrace this challenge, stay detach get the Job done and then get her case back and complete her goal.

**So what do you think? Do you think I should continue? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 first days

**Thank you for your reviews. Here's the next chapter her first day…**

It was Monday, 3 days after the arrangement had been decided. Rose open her eyes and for just a second she forgot, she thought the nightmare she had just had had been just that a nightmare, but it wasn't it was all real, he was gone, all of them were gone. The tears flowed down her face, she just sat there she didn't know for how long or what time it was she just cried. She let the despair consume her, memories of him played in her head happy memories, laughter and joy. The same thought kept coming, WHY? Why had he left her when he had promised to be at her side forever?  
Finally the buzz of the TV in the back ground came back and she forced herself to stop crying. She swung her legs off the couch and chucked the duvet on to the floor. She was staying in a friend's apartment, Melisa, she was in Africa teaching orphans, so it was just her. Melisa sister had been Rose's best friend at school but she had died in a car crash 8 years ago. Melisa had happily let her stay in her apartment, she had offered to come back but Rose wouldn't let her it had always been Melisa's dream to go to Africa, Rose wouldn't spoil that. She would be back in 6 weeks.  
It was a small apartment near the centre of the city; it had 2 bedrooms, a bathroom and a large open kitchen living room.  
Rose when into the bathroom and got ready; brushed her teeth, put on her makeup and got dress. She had opted for smart black trousers and a crisp cream shirt, both new, she hadn't brought anything from her house when she had moved in here other than her Laptop, it all held to many memories.  
She slung her laptop case over her shoulder and headed out the door. It was 5 am in the morning, she didn't know what to do, maybe go and get breakfast, she might not feel hungry but she had to eat. She had spent the whole weekend on her laptop researching her new team members and their current case; it was always good to know the facts. Finally it was an expectable time to go to the office.  
She arrived at the office early. Jane had been there since the night before on his couch but about an hour before their new team member was meant to arrive he had gone to stand with his back against the wall next to the elevator, knowing she would be early. So far he had startled 4 other members of the CBI that had come throw the elevator doors.

She took the elevator up and when the doors pinged open she took deep breath, she would do this, it was 3 month, the team seem to be good people with a good case closure rate so she would serve her time and then level, she would keep her distance.  
So she walked through the door and Jane jumped out unexpectedly at her with the simple greeting "Good morning." And a wide grin.  
Not expecting to be ambushed like that and still lost in deep thought she did what her instincts told her to do when someone jumped out at her. She tripped him up, she stoke her leg behind his knee and flipped him over it.  
He land with a bang on the floor startled by being floored and she just walked over him and carried on.  
Jane quickly regained his séance and realised that he was lying on the floor and he jumped up and ran after her.  
"Is that how you greet people?" Jane questioned her.  
"When they jump out at me, yes."  
She went straight to Lisbon's office, Lisbon had been there already for half an hour and Rose suspected she would be there. She Knocked on the door.  
"Enter." Lisbon called.  
She opened the door, walked in and then shut in leaving Jane outside, he decided to return back to his couch and decide on his next move.  
"Good morning Agent Lisbon," Rose greeted her new boss.  
"Good morning, welcome to CBI, what was the bang I heard?" Lisbon inquired.  
"Jane hitting the floor, does he always sneak up on people walking out of elevators?" Asked Rose.  
She paused. "No, that one's new but he does have some interesting techniques." Lisbon warned her. Rose new this from the reports she had read, on him not following protocol and upsetting people.  
"Where do you want me and what would you like me to do?" Rose asked.  
"Your desk is in the Bullpen and I would like you to do some background checks, the files are over there," Lisbon pointed, "Just see what you can get done."  
So Rose went to her new desk, it had a stapler, pens and a rule, all the things she would need, but even this made her want to cry. They were all new not hers. None of it held the memories of the old things. The desk didn't have the bullet hole in it, from her little accident with the spider. The stapler hadn't been used to play staple wars with, none of the pens had been used to write little note to get her throw the hard days and the ruler hadn't stopped a bank blowing up, they were all slandered issue, like the Job.  
But she was strong she got on with her task, background checks, she could do them with her eyes closed. Three and half hours later she was finished, she had found everything from the schools they went to, too the places they eat their lunch.  
"Agent Cho, were is the printer." Rose asked.  
"Down there on the right." Cho replied.  
"Thank you."  
She printed them, yawned widely and went back to her desk and made her print outs into neat booklets, she hated this. Her desk was missing something scissors, she walked over to Rigsbys desk.  
"Can I borrow these scissors,"  
"Shore." He said not looking up from what he was doing.  
She walked into Lisbon's office.  
"Finished," She placed the reports on the desk.  
"All of them," Lisbon was surprised.  
"Yes." Rose ashore her.  
"Ok," She flicked throw them. "Wow, these are really detailed."  
"Thank you, I think I have got a lead on Paul Gates." Rose Added.  
"Ok, we have been looking for him," She paused, they had been looking for him for weeks, "You can come with use and arrest him if you want," Lisbon found the page with the location on it, "We will go after lunch."  
"Ok, shall a fill in these reports," She picked up another pile of paper.  
"Yes that would be great."

Rose went back to her desk and busied herself.  
Around one o'clock everyone went to have lunch, Rigsby was first and then Lisbon followed by Van pelt and Cho. Jane stayed on this couch he had been watching rose all morning, he didn't learn much other than the fact she was a great actress. One by one everyone returned from lunch.

20 minutes of so later Jane gave into his stomach and went to make a sandwich.

Rose wasn't going to have lunch she would rather just work through it but then Jane pulled up a chair and placed a sandwich on her desk.

"Chicken, the breads really nice," Jane took a bite of his sandwich. Rose glanced at the plate, what was this guy's obsession with her.

"Thanks" she picked up the plat and started to eat.

"So do you have any family?" Jane asked, it seemed the only way he was going to find anything out was to simple ask.

"What, you make me lunch and in return you get to interrogate me?

"It's a very good sandwich."

"Fine, No it's just me, their all dead."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Your sandwich is not that good."

They finish the rest of it in silence and then Jane went back to napping.

About 2 hours after lunch they left. Lisbon decided to take Rigsby as well. They arrived at the location, a rundown house 30 minutes' drive away, Rigsby and Lisbon had chatted on the way but Rose just kept quiet, she wasn't going to socialise she was just here for work.  
They reached their destination Lisbon commanded "I and Rigsby will take the front door and Athanasia go round the back."  
Rose waited patiently she had placed herself perfectly, if the man ran, this is where he would go, waiting with her gun in hand always go the blood pumping not even she could control that. She herd them knock on the door, then the clear commands, followed by the sound of a back door slamming, he was coming her way. She saw him running down the long ally way and she waited, it was so easily to let the adrenalin take over and go to early. She waited and then bang the man didn't know what had hit him, she had jumped on him from above. She had posed herself on top of the garage then when he had come she had pounced.  
"Your under-arrest, by running you just made it a whole lot harder." She had him pinned down, she pulled his hand behind his back and handcuffed him. Rigsby and Lisbon came up to her now at a walk, they were both out of breath, they had seen her ponce on him and they were impressed.  
"Nice Job." Lisbon praised her. Lisbon might not of been total happy about not being consulted about this new team member but she could she how she was going to be useful.

**So please tell me what you think, there is going to be more drama in the next chapter as Rose struggles to total keep her distance. ******


End file.
